mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Warrior Beasts (TV)
The Warrior Beasts (戦闘獣 Sentoujuu) were the secret super-weapons that made up a majority of the Mycenae Empire's military. Unlike the Mechanical Beasts, which were purely mechanical weapons used by the Mycenae (and later Dr. Hell) before switching soldiers, the Warrior Beasts are cyborgs instead of just machines. Features As noted above, Warrior Beasts are gigantic cyborgs; mechanical frames fused with organic flesh and controlled by an implanted Mycenae warrior's brain. These traits are most often seen as a human-like face or head somewhere on the body. Thanks to their cyborg nature their reaction time, adaptability, and reflexes are much greater than the Mechanical Beasts. They also have emotion and free will, with the ability to speak even. A big weakness however is their exposed human faces, which can kill the Warrior Beasts on impact. While little is known about their history in the empire, the Empire does take the acts of traitors. The imprisoned Garalia had shown psychotic behavior in addition to free will, not unlike a human. Some do not even have murderous intents such as Bruton and Kelvinius, showing a diverse range of emotion and personalities. In Episode 7, It is shown that Warrior Beasts can be made in the span of a day, perhaps hours in the making of Grecios. In Episode 52, the process of "fusion" is hinted where Shinichiro Okiwa was "merged" to create the Warrior Beast Jerunicas. It is implied that during the time when the Empire was taken over by the Emperor of Darkness, many of the inhabitants were forced to become Warrior Beasts. Combining human and robot bodies has also been shown on those not in the empire to create Warrior Beasts. Seven Armies *'Superhuman Warrior Beasts': Led by General Julicaesar, it is the largest of the seven armies. As the name suggests, most of this army's Warrior Beasts are humanoid in shape. They often carry weapons such as swords, shields and spears. *'Spectral Warrior Beasts': Led by General Hadias, this army specializes in inspiring fear in the enemies of the Mycenae Empire. This army's forces tend to take the form of demons or ghosts. *'Aerial Warrior Beasts': The main air force of the Mycenae Empire's forces, this army is led by General Birdler. Virtually every member of this army is winged, though some fly using thrusters or jets. *'Mammalian Warrior Beasts': One of the Mycenae Empire's ground forces, this army is led by the vile General Ligern. The Warrior Beasts of this army are based on mammals, many of them being four-legged. Ramming targets seems to be a favorite tactic. *'Reptilian Warrior Beasts': Commanded by the dragon-like General Draydou, this army has a mix of air and ground troops. Being based on reptiles, the Warrior Beasts of this unit tend to be more vicious than most. *'Aquatic Warrior Beasts': The navy of the Mycenae Empire is led by General Angoras. This army is strongest in the water, though many Warrior Beasts that are part of this army are amphibious. *'Insect Warrior Beasts': Tough and adaptable, this army follows their leader General Scarabeth into battle. Like the Reptilian Warrior Beast army, this force has a combination of air and ground troops; although leaning more towards air power. All seven armies were beneath the supreme command of the Great General of Darkness. After his defeat and death at the hands of Great Mazinger, the Great Marshall of Hell took over supreme command. List of Warrior Beasts Opening Sequence In the opening sequence of Great Mazinger, there a number of warrior beasts that make appearances in no other forms of media. These Warrior Beasts do not have given names. The unnamed Warrior Beasts are: *'Insect/Mammalian/Multicapable(?) Warrior Beast': A green-and-yellow, bipedal bull-like robot with pointed daggers for hands. It can fire laser from its eyes. However, its eyes and body highly resembles that of an Insect Warrior Beast. However, it might be a Multicapable Warrior Beast *'Samurai Warrior Beast': A Superhuman Warrior Beast in the form of an grey armored samurai. It has wings for flight and a sickle for its right hand. *'Avian/Superhuman/Spectral/Multicapable(?) Warrior Beast': A mysterious dark blue robot who appears to have a generally Superhuman body, but has a bird-like beak, tentacles for hands and another under its beak, a pair of horns, and a huge ghoul-like face on its torso. *'Avian Warrior Beast': A two-headed bird of prey with long necks. It has a white body and yellow heads, necks, and feet. *'Elephant Warrior Beast': A gigantic, elephant-like creature with a gold color scheme. It has horn on its forehead, a true face situated above a tooth-filled mouth, a tail ending in a spearhead and its "tusks" are actually two snake-like monsters. General Juuma In Mazinger Z vs. Great General of Darkness, there is a general named General Juuma who commands all seven armies on his own. Gallery Warrior Beasts 1.jpg Warrior Beasts Warrior Beasts Warrior Beasts Category:Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Great Mazinger Villains Category:Mecha Category:Groups